


Coincidence

by LadyScript



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Parent Han Solo, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScript/pseuds/LadyScript
Summary: Poe Dameron and Ben Solo are two different people, different like the sun and the moon but coincidences happen, and maybe in the past, even the sun and moon met each other once.





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted in the Star Wars fandom, i hope it will be appreciated. English is not my first language so sorry for eventual mistakes, let me know if you find them. Comments and advices will be appreciated to improve myself.  
Enjoy yourself!

Han would come back soon from the mission for which he had left over two weeks ago. Leia was sitting at the table of the living room of her assigned accommodation, round and white as the rest of the furniture, her hands rested on the cold surface while her gaze was lost outside the wide window from which the light of the early afternoon lightened all the room.

The royal dress she was wearing swished with her minimal movement, as much she probably would never have admitted, she missed so much that scoundrel when he was far away, both of them missed him. However she wasn’t alone, Luke was with her. As much her twin brother was busy, even if physically far, he was always with her in the Force. The same force she roughly felt in him. Ben was sitting on his small mat with his two years of life playing, pacifier in the mouth and little cheerful shouts. He had long dark hair that she couldn’t cut, they were so beautiful, with soft black waves which reminded her so much of Han. He was smiling joyfully. Suddenly she felt something, she furrowed her eyebrows turning around, making her perfectly styled hair swinging.

<<What’s up Ben?>> she asked softly.

Ben had stopped playing, his toys tight in his little and puffy hands, perfectly motionless, his dark gaze dreamy. The sound of his pacifier was the only sound audible in the room. Leia looked at him expectantly, lightly worried, she was about to call him again when he spoke again.

<<D-dad>> he said, then he smiled and started jumping happily from his position sitting on the mat, shaking his hands, making his toys clinking. 

Leia smiled, yes his dad was coming home, she didn’t have time to do something else that the door of the accommodation opened and C3PO came in its penguin style. The princess looked up at the droid.

<<Oh good afternoon Princess, I have come to notify you that the General Solo has just landed in the main hangar>> the droid said cordially, clicking with its metal arms.

Leia looked Ben surprised, the little toddler had turned towards the droid and he was looking up at him with his chin up. His inclined head threatened to make him fall to the side, he was keeping his arms floating in the air. He had turned around again when the droid had stopped talking and he had came back to play with his toys. His long eyelashes was touching his little puffy cheeks, his nose was curled behind the pacifier, a calm expression in the eyes which then he pointed to Leia. He had sensed him, he had felt his dad’s presence. The Force was really strong with him.

<<Princess>>

The droid’s voice woke up Leia from her thoughts, bringing her in the reality again.

<<Sorry 3PO, thank you>> she stood up, smoothing her dress and then she headed to Ben.

<<You’re welcome Princess>>

<<Come on Ben, let’s go to that scoundrel of your dad>> she joked. She took Ben in her arms and fixed his hair, she smiled.

C3PO gestured her to go out first with his metal arm stretched as possible as he could, inclining lightly its head. Leia went out, nodding towards the gentle droid and headed to the hangars.

Han straightened his back, sighing for the successful landing maneuver.

<<Finally we’re home Chewbe>> he said looking at enlightened landing strip outside the window of the cockpit. He turned around towards his lifelong friend smiling.

The Wookie growled happy something that should be a yes, shaking his hairy head.

<<Let’s unload the scrap metal and go out>> said the ex scoundrel, giving the last commands and assuring the last things. The Wookie babbled something, opening wide his mouth.

<<Good, let’s go out then>> Han hit gently the animal on its shoulder then stood up.

He went out of the cockpit, wearing his jacket, fixing it without stop walking, he wanted to see them, he would never have admitted with Leia but he had missed them. He heard Chewbacca saying that he was going to get their weapons. He come back after few minutes with his gun sheathed, Han took it and hooked it on his waistband and then he headed towards the ship exit.

Reached the ramp, he lightly stooped to get out shaking his hair, the Wookie near to him with his loyal weapon in his hands. Once got off the ramp, the sun hit his face making him close his eyes for a moment and lower his head, when he raised again his gaze, he saw them. Leia had just arrived with their baby in her hands, she smiled at him, Han saw Ben moving in his mother arms forcing her to stop to put him down. Leia put him on the ground carefully, he helped him to find an equilibrium on his little legs, holding him by the hand, then Han saw her stoop and whisper something to him.

He was looking at them fascinated, he saw his great little wife stand up and put the child in front of her then let him go. Then the General understood, she wanted the baby run toward him. Ben left his mother’s hand and clumsily started to walk. Keeping his hands up, happily he started to run towards him always more faster, his dark curly hair swinging on his head. Han stooped, preparing himself to welcome him in his arms, Ben would have reached him in few minutes if someone didn’t run over him.

A little toddler had hit him, Han saw the expression fn his child and his wife change, Ben fell and after a few seconds he started crying. Han rushed towards him and without hesitation took him in his arms.

<<Hey, hey come on Ben, it’s ok>> he whispered to his son, holding him to his chest. Leia came immediately.

<<Is he hurt?>> she asked worriedly, putting an hand on their child’s back who was still crying.

<<No I think no>> Han answered trying to see if he was hurt but Ben was stuck on his shoulder.

<<Hey you brat, be careful the next time, you shouldn’t run in this way in the middle of a landing strip>> the ex smuggler said to the little toddler who had run over his son, still on the ground, a round little droid white and orange had arrived and it was rolling around him squeaking.

<<Don’t be too harsh Han, he didn’t want to hurt him, it was an incident>> his wife said, putting a hand on his forearm then she looked down at the unknown child.

<<Are you ok?>> Leia asked him, the toddler nodded, then he stood up and dusted his clothes, he was wearing a pair of short brown pants and a white t-shirt, he had dark brown hair and a sly gaze where the displeasure was clear. Suddenly Chewbacca screamed, scaring everybody, the little toddler jumped on his feet looking up at the Wookie terrified, his round droid squeaked alarmed.

<<He is fine, pal. It was just an incident>> Han assured the wookie, the hairy creature calmed down mumbling something towards Ben who, no one had noticed, had stopped crying. The little child with hair as dark as the night was looking at the Wookie, cheeks and eyes. With his head inclined he was trying to reach him, a puffy hand open.

<<Want you go with Chewbe baby?>> asked the ex smuggler sweetly, something that made Leia smile. He put Ben down who immediately run towards the Wookie, falling on his hairy feet chuckling. Chewbacca took him in his big hands babbling sweetly something towards him. Chewbe’s big hairy arms surrounded Ben who seemed to be wrapped by an hot cover.

Suddenly the still unnamed toddler ran away, followed by his droid. Han and Leia saw him go away, so caught off guard and confused that almost they didn’t hear someone calling them. Han turned around and smiled, instinctively he opened his arms. Chewbacca followed him, turning around with Ben in his arms. Luke was running towards them, among the people, greeting them with an arm raised up. Definitely not a Jedi behavior, Han thought.

<<Here is my favorite Jedi>> exclaimed, Han hugged Luke.

<<Sure, I’m the only one Han>> the young Jedi replied, smiling

<<Ok then you’re my favorite brother-in-law>> joked the General.

<<I’m the one even in this case>> Luke said after greeting Leia. He was right.

Han chuckled, Chewbe roared grabbing everyone’s attention, he was probably feeling put aside.

<<Hello my friend>> Luke greeted the Wookie, putting an hand on his hairy shoulder, in that moment he noticed Ben in his arms.

<<Hello to you too>> said again towards his nephew. He stretched the gloved hand, the little child grabbed one of his finger sucking his pacifier noisy. Luke smiled.

<<The Force is really strong with him>> he said without turning his gaze from the baby.

<<I know>> Leia replied, coming closer and caressing her son’s soft cheek. With her other hand, she squeezed gently her brother’s shoulder.

<<OK you two just stop>> claimed Han after a while a little annoyed but amused. The Force was something he didn’t understand completely, he knew something about it, he knew it was with his son and he was worried about that but he trusted Luke to guide his only child in the right path and he knew his wife thought the same.

A lively and joking conversation started among the friends, even Chewbacca had joined it with ben in his paws who careless was playing with the wookie’s fur. At a certain point, someone cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention.

The child who had run over Ben had come back, the white and orange BB unit was with him with a really human expression of concern. Han looked up and down the child and noticed that he was holding something in his hands.

The unnamed child noticed the General’s gaze on his hands and started talking.

<<I wanted to apologize so I have gone taking this>> he showed what he was holding, a toy, a little hairy Ewok peluches.

<<I noticed how he …>> the child stopped for a moment unsure like he had realized only in that moment that he didn’t know Ben’s name then he continued <<He likes his fur so I thought to give him this>>

Han was surprised, like Leia and Luke as he could see, both the siblings were smiling. Leia came closer and kneeled next to the little boy, she put a hand on his shoulder. 

<<You are a really sweet and kind boy but you don’t need to give Ben your toy>> she claimed soflty.

The unnamed child was looking at Leia with innocence, then suddenly Ben cried. The little Baby wanted himself to be put down, the Wookie did it, the round BB unit bypassed everyone and came closer to him.

Everyone’s attention came back to the still unknown boy, this time Han came colser to him.

<<Can i…?>> he asked gently, stretching a hand to grab the toy, the child handed it to him. The toy was soft, the ex smuggler noted, he observed it for a while, than he handed it again to the boy.

<<What’s your name kid?>> Han asked him as gently as possible, Leia in the mean time has stood up and she had softly taken the toy from the boy, she was observing it like Han few minutes ago.

<<Poe… Peo Dameron, sir>> the kid replied, he inclined his head looking up at Han. He had chocolate brown eyes with something spicy and mischievous. It was like if behind the sweetness of the chocolate would be hidden an heart of chili pepper. Exactly the opposite of him, Han thought. He was made by chili pepper on outside but inside there was sweet chocolate. What a fool thought.

<<Are you sure to want to give him your toy?>> Han asked the kid with an eyebrow skeptically raised. He took the little soft peluches form Luke who in the mean time had taken him to observe it like his sister.

The kid, whose name was Poe, at the General’s question moved his sweet and spicy gaze from him to Leia, then he looked up again at him. He swung on his heels before speaking.

<<Yes>> he said sure after a while, nodding. The experience was telling the general that there was always a second end behind every action, but in this case the second end would have been that the kid would have wanting something in return for his gesture. It was really unlikely. However what Poe said after, made him think again about it a little.

<<I didn’t like it so much, I prefer models>> Poe added sincerely, shrugging. So Han was right, from a certain point of view, the ex smuggler chuckled.

<<Ok then let’s give it to him>> he exclaimed.

Han gave the toy to his wife, more right to do such things. She took him smiling and headed towards Ben. The little dark haired baby boy was leaned on the round and colored BB unit, with a little chubby fist was punching it. He was punching it so hard that he was risking to fall but he was smiling happily. He had his nose curled up behind the pacifier, hung up on a side of his mouth which was showing his first little teeth. His hair was swinging on his forehead but he seemed to not notice it, he already had a strong temperament.

The Princess approached him softly.

<<Ben no, you can hurt yourself>> she said, trying to draw his attention <<Look, look what Poe has taken for you>> she said, pulling him softly away from the droid. She kept one of his hand and showed him the toy. BB-8, this was the droid’s name, rolled next to Poe who put a hand on its little one eyed head.

It was then, next to the droid, Han noticed the kid’s skin color, an hot brown like milk and coffee. Ben screamed happily, drawing everyone’s attention, he had grabbed the soft toy hugging it, so strong that he fell on the ground, near to Leia kneeled next to him. Luke was looking at all the scene near to Chewbe who grunted softly.

Han smiled for all the scene, Ben was hugging the little Ewok peluches and then he was shaking it happily, Chewbacca’s fur would be saved for a while.

The General thanked Poe with the look, the kid was smiling, happy that Ben had appreciated his gift. The kid had a strong temper just like Ben, they were two troublemaker.

He was playing with that thing since 10 minutes, it was soft and it was making him calm in a certain way. It was making him think and not think at the same time, strange but true, it had something familiar. He remembered to have had something similar when he was a child but he couldn’t remember where it could be gone. He was so engrossed that he almost didn’t hear the door opened, it was the voice of the new arrived one to bring him to the present, from his confused past.

<<So here you were>> exclaimed Poe entering the room. Kylo Ren o Ben, as he had come back to be called, followed him with his dark eyes until the pilot sit on one of the chair, on the other end of the table.

<<Yes>> he said after a while, straightening on the chair, leaving the object on the cold surface of the round table and fixing his jacket.

The pilot noted the object and stretched to grab it, then he came back to his position, slumped on the chair. He was keeping the toy with a hand, an elbow lied on the table, the other hand left on his lap.

<<I had something similar once>> he claimed after a few second, chuckling with his eyes lost who knows where.

<<Yes? And what happened to it?>> Ben asked without a real interest, maybe he had asked because he couldn’t remember where his toy has gone, however it wasn’t important with all was happening in that moment.

Poe left the toy on the table and looked up at him, his hands crossed on his lap.

<<Yeah, I remember to have given it to someone, to a child who I run over and hurt>> he answered quietly <<I was so sorry then>> he added, he smiled at the memory, then looked outside the window of the room, from which the below hangar light entered.

<<I also had one>> Ben admitted, smiling lightly. The dark night haired boy took again the toy, a little soft peluche, lowering his gaze from Poe to it <<It’s ironic because as I can remember it was given to me from…>> he stopped. He suddenly realized, it couldn’t be, the Force was kidding him. His eyes widened, he looked up at the pilot who was looking at him with the same exact expression of surprise and realization. It was impossibile.

<<YOU!>> they screamed together, looking each other with their mouths open. The sound of the door prevented them to speak again. Rey entered without hesitation, stopping at the expression of the two men.

<<The meeting is starting, Leia sent me to call you>> she looked at both of them <<Something’s wrong?>> she asked after a minute of silence, confused.

The two young men looked at each other for a second.

<<Is everythin..>> Rey started but Ben and Poe stood up like they had been hot, stopping her a little roughly.

<<Yeah it’s ok>> Ben answered, heading to the door, bypassing Rey <<Come on or we’ll be late>>

<<He is right, better to be on time>> Poe added immediately, following Ben. Rey followed them with her gaze, confused and surprised.

<<Are you sure that…>> she started again.

<<Yes>> they answered together immediately, stopping her again. Rey was always more suspicious, she used the Force for mentally calling Ben.

_“I’ll explain you everything later”_ he said mentally through their bond, looking furtively at Poe for a second. Rey raised an eyebrow skeptically. _“It’s a long story” _he added, Rey nodded.

<<Ok let’s go then>> she claimed gesturing with a hand, Ben sighed letting her bypass him and followed her outside in the corridor with Poe who didn’t notice their silent and quick dialogue.

For now, it was everything ok, the young Force user raised his eyes up to the ceiling, yes the Force was with him because it was the only one able to do such things.


End file.
